Hitherto, inkjet heads have been disclosed which include a liquid droplet ejection control device that controls ejection of ink and a temperature sensor that detects temperature of the ink. Based on the temperature detected by the temperature sensor, the liquid droplet ejection control device collectively and simultaneously corrects voltages to be applied to a plurality of piezoelectric elements used to eject the ink.
However, in the case where correction is collectively and simultaneously performed for all the piezoelectric elements, a boundary between a portion printed before the correction and a portion printed after the correction can be distinctly seen on a material subjected to printing, such as paper. In particular, in the case where the aforementioned liquid droplet ejection control device is used in industrial printers, since time taken for a single printing process is longer in industrial printers than in home printers, a larger temperature change occurs during the printing process and consequently the boundary is more likely to be distinct.